Electricity usage continues to rise as more consumer products require electricity to operate. One challenge with rising electricity usage faced by providers of electricity, such as a utility company, is predicting electricity demand. If more electricity is produced than used, the extra electricity may be wasted because it may not be able to be stored effectively. Furthermore, if more electricity is produced than used, a voltage frequency of nodes within a power grid may exceed their normal operating ranges, resulting in failure or reduced life of the nodes.
On the other hand, if not enough electricity is produced, additional power production operations may be used to compensate for the reduced production. These additional power production operations may be very expense to operate and/or not efficient. If the additional power production cannot compensate for the under-production, the voltage frequency at the nodes within the power grid may drop below their normal operating range, which may lead to brownouts or even blackouts in service areas of an electricity provider.
Providers of electricity may also face a challenge in predicting electricity demand as renewable electricity generation becomes more prevalent on a localized small scale format, such as at homes or business.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.